Roofing structures can be constructed using a number of different methods and roofing systems. One system, commonly used for retrofit roofs, is the post and purlin system which includes a plurality of vertical posts connected to the existing roof system. Connected to an upper end of the vertical posts are horizontal purlins that run perpendicular to the vertical posts in the horizontal plane. Various roofing components can be connected to the purlins.
Sub-structural framing assemblies can be used to support the construction of a new roofing system over an existing roofing system. However, existing framing assemblies suffer many disadvantages, such as, for example, 1) an inability to vertically adjust the height of the framing assembly, and/or 2) an inability to freely rotate a portion of the framing assembly to provide a desired pitch and/or slope of the new roofing system.
Non-limiting examples of prior art framing assemblies are present in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,875,592; 7,918,054; and US 2001/0025458, which are all incorporated herein by reference.
In view of the prior art, there remains a need for an improved framing assembly having a vertically adjustable height, having a free pitch rotation, and which can support exterior building roofing materials over an existing roof.